


You Don't Have To Wear Your Best Fake Smile.

by That_Flemis_22



Series: Hosie - I Can't Live Without You. [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Consent Play, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Harry Potter spells used in a clever way, Hope is a cute little bottom, Ice Play, Josie is a sweet dom, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Restraints, Shy Hope, Soft sex, Soulmates, Teasing, Top Josie, bottom Hope, dp, heretic Josie, sex with magic, tribrid hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Flemis_22/pseuds/That_Flemis_22
Summary: Hope is over stressed at having to live up to everyone's expectations, but Josie seems to know exactly what to do to help her with this problem.





	You Don't Have To Wear Your Best Fake Smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's me again!  
So, basically the same structure of 'Cause I Hate To See Your Heart Break' but in a different setting. I wanted Hope to reach out to Josie again and this was the best I could come up with. Honestly, I think it turned out pretty good. (But it took me nearly 2 weeks to write this, trying to write a bondage sex scene without being too descriptive and making it sound soft was really hard.) So I really hope you guys appreciate it.
> 
> Enjoy =D
> 
> Obs; English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes.

~ // ~

Today was being an exhaustive day for Hope, ever since she activated her vampire side, she was being constantly watched, like she was going to lose it at any time and just release havoc upon the world. Sure, she was having trouble at controlling her emotions, and therefore her powers. But she was doing everything she could to remain in control, and it wasn't an easy task, but apparently, the majority of the people at school didn't seem to care about that.

She tried to play it cool and pretend that the lack of trust didn't hurt her, but it did. She just wouldn't let anyone know that, besides Josie.

That's who she needed right now. Her soulmate, the only person who truly understood her, and knew how to take care of her, she needed the safety of her arms right now.

But she has to finish this recruiting mission with Alaric first though, it was all going smoothly, until some vampires got in their way, demanding the girl they had recruited, back, saying she was theirs.

They turned an innocent girl to do their dirty work for them, and obviously that was causing trouble at Mystic Falls, Matt called Alaric to deal with the situation, and he, like usual, dragged Hope along, like he couldn't let her out of his sight. And like always, it was left for her to properly deal with the matter.

There was a quick fight before Hope compelled the vampires to forget the girl, and leave town. Honestly, she was getting tired of these missions, she wasn't in the right state of mind for that. But Alaric didn't seem to notice, so she just put on her brave face, and went along with it, just to get it done already, and finally be able to rest in her girlfriend's embrace.

When they got back to the school and finished giving Lilian (The new girl) the speech of the purpose of the school and all that jazz, Hope was saying her goodbyes when there was a knock on the door and Jed entered the room saying that the wolfs were causing trouble and that Rafael wasn't helping the situation since he was the one who started the whole commotion.

And surprisingly enough, Alaric once again sent Hope to deal with that, since he was busy at the moment. That got Jed satisfied because he was hoping to be that way, he secretly wanted Hope to be the Alpha instead of Rafael, who was too unstable, selfish, and far too new at the supernatural world, to be leading a pack.

Hope was born an Alpha, 'THE' Alpha. But she didn't want to be. She never did. That's why Keelin was the current alpha of the Crescent pack. Her mom was an amazing leader, but she wasn't her. She didn't want that kind of responsibility. Not after everything and everyone she's lost.

After dealing with everything, she finally got to her room, where she saw the love of her life lying on their bed with her gaze fixed on the door, waiting for her. "Finally! Hi babe." greeted Josie the second she stepped into the room.

The tribrid released a huge sigh and threw herself into Josie's waiting arms. "You have no idea how much I missed you today." she said with her head on top of the brunette's chest, already feeling better with the sounds of her heartbeats.

"Oh yeah? What happened? You seem exhausted." Said the brunette, after leaving a sweet kiss on top of the auburn-haired girl's head.

Hope sat back, sighing deeply "I seriously don't get your dad sometimes." She said, and paused, expecting Josie to say something, but when she didn't, she continued. "At one minute he can't let me out of his sight, and in the next he wants me to handle all kinds of situations by myself. But the second I do something minimally wrong, he is full-on disappointed dad mode, and starts lecturing me."

"And now, apparently Jed wants me to be the pack's Alpha because clearly, Rafael is not capable of such thing... Ugh! I'm exhausted!" She says laying back on Josie, hugging her tightly.

"I'll talk to my dad tomorrow ok?" Says Josie in a completely understanding voice, which sends a wave of affection through Hope's body. "Thank you." she said, leaving a kiss on top of Josie's heart.

Hope slowly sits back up, but this time with a timid smile, and a soft shade of pink spreading through her face. "I think I'm gonna use the Jacuzzi." she pauses for a second. "Could you come with me, and... you know.." She says shyly, looking anywhere but Josie. "... Help me relax." this last part coming out as a whisper, if Josie didn't have supernatural hearing she would totally have missed.

Josie couldn't help but smile brightly at this. She loves shy Hope. "You want me to take care of you again babe?" She asks kindly.

The blush on the tribrid's face increases, and now she's sure her face is totally red, but she gathers the courage to look into Josie's eyes once again. "Yeah... I... I mean, you were so amazing to me that day. I was hoping you could... Hmm. Do that to me again. Please?"

"Gladly." says the brunette before leaving a quick peck on the other girl's lips. "I love spoiling you. And I'm pretty sure I know how to make you feel better from this whole situation. But first, let's get to the Jacuzzi, I've been dying to use that thing again." she says playfully, making Hope chuckle.

Once they both stepped into the hot water, Josie sat down first and guided Hope to straddle her, then gave her a quick kiss and hugged her tightly, pressing their chests together, making both of them sigh in content. 

Josie then went to give the other girl a full body massage, leaving kisses everywhere she could. The massage in combination with the hot water jets, made Hope feel like she was in heaven. 

Hope was expecting Josie to touch her like the other day, so when she started to get up after the wonderful treatment, she couldn't help but pout a little disappointed.

Josie upon seeing her face, was quick to reassure the girl "Don't worry, babe. I'll make you feel good, but not here." she said kindly while grabbing the towels, she dried herself first to give Hope more time in the water.

After she finished, she offered her hand to help the other girl up, once she was up, Josie dried her as well, occasionally leaving kisses along her skin and led them back into the room, they laid on the bed facing each other before Josie lean in, kissing her passionately.

"So, I think I know a wonderful way to make you feel better." Josie said after they broke apart.

"Yeah? What's that?" Hope asked breathlessly.

"Well, the way I see it, you're tired of being in control all the time, everyone expects so much out of you." Josie says while moving to straddle the shorter girl's hips. "You're the most powerful being in this world, and people expect you to be able to deal with everything they can't, but at the same time they fear your power, and what it could do."

Hope simply watches the girl on top of her attentionally, amazed at how well she understands her. 

"You try so hard to be strong for all of them, you feel the need to help everyone, to protect everyone. Because that is what they expect you to do. And as much as it can be tiring and sometimes can make you feel bad, you feel like you can't turn your back on them. And I love you for that, but they are not your responsibility, I really hope one day you'll understand that." Josie said calmly, looking into Hope's eyes.

"I know that it will probably take some time for you to understand this, but I'm more than willing to help get there. Okay, baby?" She asked, and Hope only nodded her head yes in response.

"You don't have to be the strong girl all the time, at least not with me." She finished before grabbing Hope's hands and pinning them above her head, giving her a sensual kiss, when she pulled back she murmured softly "_Accio_" and a fluffy pair of handcuffs came flying to her hand.

Hope's eyes winded a little and a deep blush spread through her face and chest upon seeing the new prop Josie had acquired.

Josie smiled lovingly at Hope's embarrassment. "I've bought a few things for us to use. Well, mostly for you to use on me." She said playfully. "But like I've said, I think it will be good for you right now. But only if you want of course." She added.

"Wha... What do you mean?" Hope asked a little nervous.

"As I've said earlier, I think you're tired of being in control, so I thought you'd like a release, by letting me take over control. Let me take care of you, please you, give you love and pleasure, while you do nothing but enjoy." Josie said. "What'd you think, my love? Want to try?"

Hope took a few seconds to decide, she was nervous, but also curious. "Yes. Okay, I... I wanna try it." She said shyly.

Josie grinned and kissed her again. "Ok, I'm gonna tie you up, all right? Hands up." She said.

Hope nodded her head yes and did as she was told. Josie carefully took Hope's hands and cuffed them up at the bedpost, leaving a trail of kisses down her arms to her neck on her way back. She kissed and sucked on her neck, making Hope shiver.

Josie whispered a few quick spells, "_Abaffiato" _ to silence the room. "_Accio" _again, to summon a few more items, including the strap-on, which was already magically attached to her.

And finally but not least "_Ascende superium animus" _to enhance Hope's senses, so she could feel even more than she already did.

Hope felt the effects of Josie's latest spell instantly, as she let out a surprised gasp and a low whine. Suddenly feeling more exposed. "Babe?... What you're gonna do with me?" She asked nervously.

Josie couldn't help smiling fondly at Hope's nervousness, she kinda thought it endearing and pretty cute.

"Well, I plan on take my time worshiping this beautiful little body of yours, my love." Said Josie after leaving a small hickey at Hope's neck, earning a sweet little moan from her.

So, Josie took her time, kissing and nibbling Hope's neck, collarbone, chest, and finally her breasts. Loving every little sound of pleasure her girlfriend was making.

Kisses dragging out so that Hope could feel every piece of the sensation from the pressure of Josie's lips coming against her skin to the soft wet touch of her tongue and then the pressure and suction just before her lips drew away and air cooled the now damp spot.

She started to lower her kisses down Hope's belly, legs, and coming back up, completely ignoring the place Hope wanted her the most, making her whine softly.

Josie started the same process again, but this time leaving a trail of hickeys onto the other girl's body, siphoning a little magic along with every suck, to slow the healing process so that the marks would last at least a couple of minutes.

When she reached her legs, she decided that was time to finally end Hope's misery, at least a little bit anyways.

She gently spread Hope's legs far apart by her knees and whispered another spell "_Imobilus_" to bound her legs open, making Hope gasp and an adorable little whine leave her mouth along with a deep blush spreading through her face and torso.

Resuming her task the brunette left another trail of kisses and hickeys at the insides of auburn-haired girl's thighs and were rewarded with a few low moans.

Hope was in ecstasy, due to the spell, her body was hypersensitive, and Josie was taking full advantage of that and despite the embarrassment, she found the feeling of being utterly helpless and at Josie's mercy, really pleasurable.

When Josie reached the girl's wet folds, she laid her tongue flat against her pussy, moaning to the taste of her, before focusing on her clit, flickering her tongue at vamp-speed, sucking and nibbling lightly, making Hope let out the most beautiful sounds in the world.

After a few moments, she stopped. "No..." Hope cried breathlessly and Josie smirked against her skin, kissing her way up her body once again.

Josie reached behind her and grabbed an ice cube out of a small bowl, that she had summoned earlier, and placed on Hope's belly, making her gasp at the sudden cold, arching her back and her skin to shiver.

The brunette took one of Hope's boobs in her hand, softly massaging it, and ran the ice along the other, circling her hard nub and then taking one nipple into her mouth, sucking, biting gently and pulling, then switching.

When she finished with her boobs, Hope's eyes were shut, she was panting and her skin full of goosebumps. She was in bliss.

Josie slid the ice down her body slowly before letting it stop against Hope's clit. "Oh my god!" cried the auburn-haired girl, making a huge grin to crawl onto the brunette's face as she attacked Hope's neck once again.

Hope's mind was blinded by the pleasure, and she couldn't control the noises she was making anymore, her body was just reacting on its own. But she managed to focus for a brief moment to look pleadingly into Josie's eyes "Kiss me again please?" she asked timidly in a breathy voice.

Josie's response was immediate and their lips were pressed together in a deep and passionate kiss, the brunette let the ice slide a little further down and gently pushed it inside Hope and pressed her palm against her sex to keep it in place.

Hope broke the kiss with an adorable shaky moan and a pleading expression on her face making Josie's heart flutter. "Can you keep it inside, my love?" the brunette whispered into her ear, biting her lobe softly and pulling before she sat back on her heels to look properly at the flushed girl beneath her.

Hope tried to think for a second but her mind was too focused on the sensations, so she just nodded her head looking deep into brown eyes.

"Good girl." Josie praised her, to which made her blush even more than she thought possible.

Josie was loving to have Hope all to herself, and the vision of her squirming under her touch with an ice cube inside her and her skin completely marked with hickeys and bite marks made her smirk wildly while admiring her work, and the heat between her own legs to grow immensely.

"I must say, I'm enjoying this view a lot, baby." Josie said in awe. "You look so beautiful all tied up like this... Looking so adorably shy, and... So wet..." She adds with a mischievous grin, admiring her girlfriend's unbelievable beauty once again. "God! How can you be so perfect?"

Hope grew impossibly more embarrassed, to Josie's amusement, and hide her face the best she could with her hand's tied, but that just gave Josie the chance to lean forwards and attack her neck again, letting her fangs graze the girl's skin while she let the hand that was holding the ice, now nearly melted, inside the girl's pussy, move up so that she could give her clit some proper attention.

As Josie was drawing tight circles across her clit, Hope's breathing was erratic and her heart was racing, but she still felt empty, she still needed more. "Babe..." she moaned softly "Jo... Please."

Josie lifted her head to meet Hope's pleading eyes. "Yes, my love?" she asked innocently.

Hope blushed hard, but refused to break the eye contact "Babe please..." she said between soft moans "I... I need you inside me... please." She begged.

The brunette smiled at her, nodding her head and leaning in for another kiss while she let go of the girl's clit to position the tip of her strap-on against her entrance, gathering some of her wetness. She broke the kiss pulling Hope's bottom lip "Ready? She asked, and the girl beneath her nodded eagerly.

Josie pushed slowly inside her, making Hope moan deliciously, and moaning herself upon actually feeling her walls constricting around her hardness, the warmth and the delicious feeling of being inside her.

For a moment she really forgot that they had enchanted the strap-on for whoever was wearing it, be able to feel everything as if it were part of their own body.

She stood still inside Hope to give her a moment to adjust before she began to push in and out of her in a slow rhythm before bringing their lips together again.

After a few minutes of slow and deep thrusts, Josie began to feel Hope's walls tightening around her, and she once again brought her fingers to the girl's clit, rubbing it.

"Oh god! ... Jo!" Hope cried softly against her mouth while she reached her first climax, but Josie didn't stop, she kept her motions, prolonging the girl's high, and then reached behind her again to pick up a small vibrator and mentally casting a quick spell to make the penetration easy and comfortable.

She positioned the toy against her back entrance, and without warning started to push it inside.

"Babe!" Hope whined as the toy was being pushed inside her, and sigh in pleasure as it fully entered her, but soon it started vibrating, and she began to squirm "Oh my god! Oh god! Babe!" she whimpered.

It was too much stimulation, Josie was currently leaving another set of hickeys and small bites on her neck, while simultaneously fucking her and massaging her clit, and had a toy vibrating inside her as well.

After a few moments, she felt like electricity was running through her veins, directly to her clit, the pressure was building inside her fast, her body started to tense and her legs to quiver.

When she reached her second climax, it was more intense than the first, she tried to close her legs, but they didn't move, and her whole body trembled in bliss. Josie followed a few moments after, the wonderful feeling of Hope's walls clenching around her, sent her over the edge, she slowed down her movements while the orgasm shook her body, but as soon as she recovered so resumed her pace, not giving Hope much time to fully recover.

Hope's moans were getting louder, she barely had time to regain her senses and Josie was already resuming her pace, fucking her with deep thrusts, but the surprise came when she heard her murmur something under her breath, and she screamed when Josie's fingers started vibrating intensely at her already over sensitive clit.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her back arched off the bed as her hips jerks uncontrollably, she felt like her body was on fire.

When she opened her eyes again the white part of them were black, the blue was replaced by a bright red, and dark veins were pulsing under them, but her vision was blurry, it took her a few seconds to be able to focus, and the first thing she saw was her girlfriend's face, with the same vampire features on display, but she had her fangs out as well.

The sight of hot vampire Josie, sent a shook throughout Hope's spine, making goosebumps appear on her entire body.

"Babe... Please." She tried to say but her body was being overwhelmed, the pressure was building inside her again, stronger than never, and she desperately needed a release "Baby... Ple... Please... Bite me." She managed to beg shyly in between moans.

Josie's eyes seemed to soften even with red still in them as she gave Hope a loving glance before leaning down, letting her fangs graze at the skin and then burying them on her neck gently, sucking her blood and moaning at the taste, she absolutely loved the taste of Hope's blood, she didn't know if was because she was her soulmate, or if was because she is a tribrid, but her blood was the most delicious thing in the world, it was loaded with power, nothing could ever compete with it, and it was pretty addicting.

The second Hope felt Josie's fangs onto her neck, she felt like her body was hit by a lightning bolt, every cell in her body was vibrating in ecstasy, and she felt her body and mind relaxing as Josie drank her blood, which only increased her pleasure at the moment where the most unbelievable strong orgasm she ever had in her life tore through her body.

Hope's entire body shook with the force of her climax, she squirmed uncontrollably, her muscles contracting and relaxing stronger than never before, her skin felt like it was tingling with energy, her mind was blank, and she was only able o moan.

Josie was enchanted by Hope's reaction, she never heard her moan so much like this, the enhancement spell along with all the intense stimulation definitely did its trick, and she was loving every single one.

By the sounds and with the force Hope's walls were pressing against her, she reached her peak as well, retracting her fangs and falling over the other girl while her body spasm with a delightful orgasm.

When their orgasms stopped, they were flushed and panting hard, trying to regulate their breathing, Once they finally calmed down, Josie leaned back up and released Hope's clit, and pulled the vibrator out of her, making her jolt, but she started pushing in and out of her once again, in a really slow pace.

Hope jerked her hips again once Josie pulled the vibrator off of her, but gasped in surprise once she started to slowly fuck her again, she admired her girlfriend's stamina, but she couldn't take it anymore, the feeling of Josie inside her was pleasing, but the friction on her clit was becoming painful.

"Baby. Stop please, I can't take it anymore." she pleaded breathlessly.

Josie immediately stopped and whispered "_Finite_" to break all the spells, and moved to remove herself from her, but Hope used one of her now free legs to wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

"Stay inside, please." She asked her shyly.

Josie nodded and went to release Hope's hands, she touched the cuffs and said "_Alohomora_" unlocking it and freeing her hands.

"You're okay, my love?" Josie asked softly.

"More than okay." Hope replied with a tired smile.

She laid back and pulled Hope closer so that the smaller girl's head was resting on the crook of her neck, with the strap-on still linking them together.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Hope sighed and left a kiss at Josie's jaw. "That was amazing babe, thank you." She said.

"I'm glad you liked it, it was really hot." Josie said "And maybe next time we can switch roles to see if you like too. It would be great if we could alternate each time." She added after a moment.

"I love it. And yeah, totally, I'd love to have you tied up for me." She said and chuckled lightly.

Hope lifted her head to look into Josie's eyes "How do you always know exactly what I need?" She asked amazed at her soulmate.

Josie smiled fondly at her "Because I love you." She said simply.

After a few minutes in the comfort of their embrace, Josie moved to slide herself softly out of Hope, making her whimper quietly and immediately feel empty. She detached the strap-on with magic and put it aside.

She faced Hope once more, pressing their foreheads together "Sometimes I still can't believe you're mine." Josie said with a soft voice full of love.

Hope left a quick peck on her lips and laid her head onto Josie's chest, listening to the calming and reassuring sounds of her heart, her home. "I'm yours. _ Always and Forever _."

~ // ~ 

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you guys think? I'm really trying to improve my writing, so I would love to know your opinions and how I can improve further. Please leave comments down below.
> 
> (Title is from 'Best Fake Smile - James Bay')


End file.
